Pasa algo raro
by F10S LxR
Summary: La banda de los mugiwara encuentra una nueva isla, pero ocurre lo inimaginable, Luffy discute con un miembro de su tripulación.
1. Capítulo 1

Ni ONE PIECE ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador Eiichiro Oda.

Espero que les guste este fic y que dejen reviews.

**Pasa algo raro**

**Capítulo 1: Tierra a la vista.**

_Era una mañana como cualquier otra en el Thousand Sunny, bueno no como cualquier otra, por un extraño motivo el cocinero y el espadachín se habían peleado y el carpintero estaba realizando un baile muy peculiar, aunque pensándolo mejor, era una mañana como cualquier otra en el barco de los sombrero de paja._

_El sol salía por el horizonte, las olas tranquilas mecían plácidamente el barco, el capitán estaba acostado en la cabeza de león del barco, el francotirador le estaba contando una de sus historias de ensueño al joven doctor, el cocinero después de la pelea con el espadachín estaba preparando comida para la tripulación, el espadachín estaba durmiendo debajo del mástil, la arqueóloga estaba leyendo un libro, el carpintero estaba dibujando planos sobre reformas del barco, el músico estaba tocando una música tranquila acorde con el día, y la navegante estaba en la torre de vigilancia atenta por si divisaba una isla._

_Todo era muy tranquilo hasta que…_

¡Tierra a la vista! – Anunció la navegante de cabellos de fuego.

¡Sanji prepara la comida para explorar la isla! ¡Tenemos una nueva aventura! – Dijo el sonriente capitán con ganas de ir a la isla.

¿Eh? ¿Ya es de día? – Preguntó el somnoliento espadachín peliverde.

¡No marimo hay una isla en el horizonte! – Dijo el rubio cocinero pervertido.

¡Mira Chopper en una isla parecida a esta maté a un demonio gigante de mil años que era tan fuerte que podría romper el diamante con una uña! – Alardeó el mentiroso narizón.

¡Que fuerte eres Ussop! – Gritó el inocente reno.

¡Te lo has creído Chopper! jajajajajajaja. – Reía el carpintero cyborg.

Me duele el pecho de reír, aunque yo no tenga pecho ¡Yohohohoho! – Dijo el animado esqueleto.

No entiendo porque estáis tan contentos, es solo una isla más. – Dijo la seriamente la arqueóloga.

¡Oi Robin! ¡No es una isla más! – Le recriminó Luffy.

¿Entonces que es Luffy? – Preguntó la arqueóloga interesada en la respuesta de su capitán.

¡Es una aventura más Robin! – Gritó Luffy.

Que tontería. – Dijo Robin mientras cerraba su libro y empezaba a caminar hacia su habitación.

¡No vuelvas a decir eso Robin o te quedas en el barco! – Dijo Luffy con una voz amenazante.

¡Oi que dices Luffy! – Dijo un impresionado Sanji.

¡Es una tontería Luffy! ¡Te comportas como un crío! – Dijo Robin con un tono de voz fuera de lo común en ella.

¡Robin para ya! – Dijo una desesperada Nami temiendo lo que podría ocurrir si empeoraban las cosas.

¡Está bien Robin, te quedas en el barco! ¡Es una orden de tu capitán! – Gritó un Luffy completamente furioso.

¿E-estas seguro L-Luffy? – Preguntó un asustadísimo Ussop al ver la cara de Luffy.

¡Me da igual lo que me diga un capitán que no sabe nunca que hacer! – Gritó Robin en un estado igual o peor que el de Luffy.

¡No puedes hablarle así a tu capitán mujer! – Gritó Zoro.

¡Pues vale Robin a mí que me importa lo que me diga alguien que no tiene tanto poder en este barco como yo! – Gritó un Luffy aun más enfadado, tanto que parecía que estaba hablando con un enemigo.

¡Tranquilo Luffy nii-chan! ¡Arreglemos esto hablando tranquilamente! – Dijo un alarmado Franky.

¡Ussop tengo miedo! ¡Mucho miedo! – Gritó un asustado Chopper que se escondía detrás de Ussop, que no estaba ni mucho menos mejor que él.

¡Si eso es lo que te importo me iré del barco! – Anunció Robin con una voz que podría asustar al más valiente mientras miraba fijamente a Luffy.

_Toda la tripulación menos Luffy se quedó de piedra al oír como Robin decía que se marchaba del barco._

¡Pues si eso es lo que quieres te irás en esa misma isla Robin! – Gritó un Luffy lleno de rabia.

_Toda la tripulación se había quedado en trance, Robin abandonaría el barco y Luffy no lo evitaría, es más, la dejaría ir como si nada._

¡Está bien! ¡Prefiero quedarme sola a estar contigo! – Gritó Robin sin dejar mirar a Luffy que estaba a punto de estallar.

_Era una mañana tranquila en el Thousand Sunny, bueno lo era, porque ahora el capitán y la arqueóloga del barco eran rivales por pelearse por una isla._

* * *

><p>Este fic continuará si os gusta, si queréis que siga me lo decís y lo continuaré si por lo contrario os desagrada, no lo continuaré.<p> 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: ¿Fue por eso Luffy?**

_Tras esa pelea Robin y Luffy se van furiosos a sus respectivos camarotes sin mediar palabra con nadie._

_La tripulación no entendía la razón por la cual Robin actuó de esa manera, ella era muy calculadora, sabía que tenía que hacer y cuando lo tenía que hacer, no se enfadaba con nadie en el barco ni se metía con nadie, tampoco entendían la razón por la que Luffy gritó de repente a Robin cuando nunca lo ha hecho, Luffy nunca había gritado a nadie de la banda sin un motivo, solo les gritaba para mostrar alegría o en momentos drásticos, solo había gritado sin motivo a Zoro y fue por un malentendido, de pronto alguien habló…_

¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – Dijo la navegante.

¿Nunca había pasado algo así antes Nami-san? – Preguntó el ya menos animado esqueleto.

No, de hecho es la primera vez que grita a Robin o alguno de nosotros por algo así. – Dijo el francotirador.

Entonces esto es ¡SUPER! grave – No hace falta nombrarlo ¿verdad?

Bueno, yo creo que sería mejor hablar con los dos, porque así dan mucho miedo. – Dijo el pequeño reno saliendo detrás de Ussop.

¡Yo hablaré con ese idiota para que le pida disculpas a Robin-chan! – Dijo el cocinero.

¡No Sanji tu empeorarías las cosas! – Dijo el francotirador.

¿Entonces quién hablará con ellos? – Preguntó Brook.

¡Iremos Ussop y yo! – Dijo Franky.

¡Pues Chopper y yo hablaremos con Robin! Los demás preparad las cosas para explorar la isla. – Dijo Nami.

Zoro-san ¿te pasa algo? – Preguntó Brook.

No es nada, es por una cosa. – Dijo Zoro con una cara que parecía tener culpa de lo sucedido.

_Ussop y Franky fueron a la habitación de Luffy y decidieron hablarle…_

¡Luffy nii-chan! ¡Vamos a entrar! – Dijo Franky mientras abría lentamente la puerta.

¿Qué queréis? – Dijo un Luffy acostado en su cama con una cara triste y que parecía que había llorado, algo muy raro en Luffy.

Luffy, ¿qué paso antes con Robin? Tú nunca te habías enfadado porque a una persona no le interese una isla. – Dijo Ussop mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Es que - Luffy no terminó de hablar.

Es que… - Dijo Franky intentando que terminara lo que quería decir.

Veréis, – Dijo Luffy. – Todo comenzó hace unos días…

Flashback.

_En una isla por la que pasaban los Mugiwara, decidieron tomarse un descanso, Nami que acababa de llegar de explorar la isla buscando un tesoro, escuchó en la orilla unas voces y decidió ver quienes eran, no se sorprendió al ver quienes eran…_

¡Oi Zoro eso no vale! – Dijo un angustiado Luffy.

¡Vamos Luffy! ¿No sabes que no puedes ganarme? – Dijo un extrañamente feliz Zoro.

¿Qué estáis haciendo? – Dijo la navegante intrigada ante sus risas.

Estamos jugando a ver quién puede superar más retos, el que ganara no tendría que hacer turno de guardia en la torre, lo haría el siguiente de nosotros, empezamos a jugar Ussop, Chopper, Sanji, Brook, Franky, Zoro y yo, pero solo quedamos nosotros. – Dijo un Luffy un poco pensativo por el reto que le había propuesto Zoro.

Pues vale, ya veo que si son estúpidos no pueden hacer nada interesante. – Murmuró la pelirroja mientras se marchaba a la cubierta dejándoles solos.

¡Pero es imposible que hagas ese reto Luffy! Me lo dijo Ussop a cambio de que no le pegara por contar sus historias durante una semana. – Dijo Zoro con un aire de victoria.

¡Pero eso es hacer trampas Zoro! – Dijo un Luffy con cara de ser derrotado.

¿Entonces no te atreves? – Dijo Zoro.

¡Claro que si! ¡No perderé! – Dijo un exaltado Luffy.

¿Estas seguro? – Preguntó un nervioso Zoro ante la respuesta de Luffy.

¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo no me hecho atrás! – Dijo Luffy absolutamente convencido mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar.

Fin de Flashback.

Y yo claro fui rápidamente para hacer el reto lo antes posible. – Dijo Luffy

¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Todo fue por ese reto? – Preguntó un sorprendido Franky.

Más o menos. – Dijo Luffy. – Cuando fui al barco…

_En ese momento en otra parte del barco…_

¡Por eso me comporté así! ¡No tenía otra solución! – Lamentó Robin mientras lloraba.

Tranquilízate Robin, seguro que Luffy lo entenderá si se lo dices. – Dijo Nami mientras la abrazaba para que dejara de llorar.

¡Si es por eso seguro que te perdona Robin! – Dijo Chopper más alegre que antes.

¿Estáis seguros de que me perdonara? – Dijo Robin mientras seguía llorando.

¡Pues claro Robin! Luffy te perdonará si fue por esa tontería. – Dijo Nami mientras sonreía.

_Las cosas ya estaban más claras entre la tripulación, ya sabían el porqué se habían peleado Luffy y Robin, solo esperan que actúen por si solos._

* * *

><p>Todo lo que pasó, bueno, la mayoría estará en el capítulo 3<em>.<br>_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: ¿Qué pasó Robin?**

_Tras la pelea de Luffy y Robin, ambos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Ussop y Franky fueron a la habitación de Luffy y Nami y Chopper a la habitación de Robin…_

¡Robin! ¡Somos Nami y Chopper! ¡Vamos a entrar! – Dijo la navegante.

¡No! ¿No veis que ya no soy parte de la tripulación? – Gritó Robin desde el interior de la habitación.

¡No digas tonterías Robin! ¡Claro que eres de la banda! – Dijo Nami intentando abrir la puerta.

¡Para Luffy no! – Gritó Robin con más fuerza que antes mientras se podía oír de fondo como lloraba.

Robin déjanos pasar para hablar, ¡por favor! – Suplicó Chopper.

Está bien, pero, recordad que me voy en la siguiente isla. – Dijo Robin mientras abría la puerta.

Robin, ¿qué pasó antes con Luffy? – Preguntó la navegante. – Nunca te habías enfadado con nadie.

Verás Nami, me comporté así por un motivo. – Dijo la arqueóloga.

¿Cuál? – Preguntó el reno.

El motivo fue el siguiente. – Dijo Robin. – Hace unos días…

Flashback.

_Robin estaba explorando la isla con Nami, la isla parecía deshabitada, esa fue la razón por la que Nami acompañó a Robin, Robin no encontraba ningún objeto antiguo, así que llamó a Nami que se encontraba a una distancia en la que era necesario gritar para comunicarse._

¡Nami-san! – Gritó Robin. - ¡Vuelvo al barco!

¡Esta bien Robin! – Gritó Nami. - ¡Ten cuidado!

¡Yo estaré bien Nami! ¡Mejor que tú tengas cuidado! – Gritó Robin que ya había empezado a caminar hacia el barco.

_Robin empezó a caminar hacia el Sunny, pudo ver como toda la banda menos ella y Nami estaban reunidos en un círculo mientras parecían hacer algo, Robin con su poder hizo florecer un oído cerca de ellos y pudo oír lo que decían…_

¡No te atreves Ussop! – Dijo Luffy mientras se reía.

¡Es que tengo una enfermedad que hace que muera si me enfrento a un monstruo marino! – Dijo un asustado Ussop

¡Entonces has perdido aniki! – Gritó Franky mientras se reía.

Mejor, así quedan seis. – Dijo Sanji con su típico cigarro.

¡Ya veréis que yo cumplo todos los retos! – Dijo un orgulloso Chopper tras saber que no sería el primero en perder.

¡Pero no vas a poder conmigo Chopper-san! Yo lo cumpliré todo hasta que muera, ¡aunque ya estoy muerto! ¡Yohohohohoho! – Dijo el alegre esqueleto.

_Robin, que ya había escuchado lo que estaban haciendo no les hizo mucho caso y siguió su recorrido hasta el Sunny, al llegar se puso a leer un libro, hasta que alguien le interrumpió…_

¡Oi Robin! ¿No estabas con Nami? – Preguntó el francotirador que ya había perdido en el juego.

Si, pero como no encontraba nada interesante, y la isla está deshabitada lo que significa que es segura, decidí dejar a Nami explorar mientras yo regresaba. – Dijo Robin cerrando el libro.

¿Y si se entera de que no estás ahí? – Preguntó Ussop.

Tranquilo, ya lo sabe. – Dijo Robin mientras abría el libro para seguir leyendo.

A vale, pues me voy Robin, nos vemos. – Dijo Ussop caminando hacia el grupo.

_Robin estaba leyendo el libro, no sabía cuanto tiempo lo había estado leyendo, pero no podía parar, entones se acordó de que Nami estaba sola y no había regresado…_

¿Me pregunto si estará bien Nami-san? – Se preguntó Robin.

_Entonces usa su poder para ver si estaba cerca, entonces vio a Nami hablando con Zoro y con Luffy, Robin se preguntaba donde estarían los demás, pero se imaginó que se habían marchado por perder en el juego y volvió a su lectura sabiendo que Nami ya había regresado._

_Robin estaba absorta de todo lo que le rodeaba, estaba con todos sus sentidos en el libro, pero algo la sacó de su lectura…_

¡Oi Robin! ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa? – Dijo el alocado capitán que se encontraba nervioso por un extraño motivo.

¿Es parte del juego? – Preguntó Robin mientras sonreía al capitán.

Bueno, si. – Dijo Luffy aún más nervioso.

Pues, si es del juego, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras Luffy. – Dijo Robin cerrando el libro para prestar atención a la pregunta de Luffy que se puso más nervioso al ver que Robin le prestaba toda su atención.

Ro-Ro-Robin, ¿Pu-pu-puedo besarte? – Dijo un Luffy totalmente rojo, el chaleco en comparación con su cara podría parecer blanco.

_Robin se quedó estática ante la pregunta de Luffy, sabía que solo era un juego pero no se imaginó que llegaría a ese extremo por un simple juego._

¡Lo siento Robin! – Gritó Luffy mientras se arrodillaba ante ella como signo de disculpa y arrepentimiento.

¿Qué tengo que hacer para que ganes? – Preguntó Robin.

Ti-ti-tienes que besarme. – Dijo un asustadísimo Luffy ante la reacción que podría tener Robin.

_Entonces pasó lo inesperado, Zoro que lo estaba viendo todo para asegurarse de que Luffy se atrevía a cumplir el reto se quedó con la mandíbula en el suelo, Robin estaba besando a Luffy, pero lo más impresionante es que lo hizo casi sin pensar tras la respuesta de Luffy._

Flashback interrumpido.

¿Le besaste? – Preguntó una impresionada Nami.

Pues si Nami-san. – Dijo Robin mientras sonreía ante la reacción de Nami.

¡Sigue contando Robin! – Dijo Nami con un tono un poco enfadado.

Bueno como iba contando. – Dijo Robin. – Después del beso…

Flashback reanudado.

¡Gra-gra-gracias Robin! ¡He ganado gracias a ti! – Gritó un menos nervioso Luffy pero aún tenía el rojo intenso en la cara.

¡No hay de qué Luffy! – Dijo Robin mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios y con una cara de felicidad que no pasó desapercibida por el espadachín.

¡Oi Zoro gané! – Gritó Luffy con los brazos extendidos mientras se tiraba del barco a la arena para buscar a los demás.

_Robin, que ya no podía seguir con su libro tras lo sucedido empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, hasta que él la llamó…_

Fin del Flashback.

_En ese momento en la habitación de Luffy…_

Y entonces me besó. – Dijo un Luffy ruborizado que ya no estaba enfadado.

¡Besaste a Nico Robin! ¡Sabía que eras el mejor capitán Luffy nii-chan! Eres ¡SUPER! – Dijo un enérgico Franky.

¿Be-besaste a Robin? – Preguntó un extrañado Ussop.

¿Es que no le dijiste eso a Zoro? – Preguntó Luffy extrañado por la reacción de Ussop.

¡No! ¡Bueno si! Le dije que tenías que besar a una de las dos pero, nunca me imaginé que Robin te besara, siempre pensé que sería Nami. – Dijo Ussop todavía sorprendido de los acontecimientos.

¿Nami? – Preguntó Luffy.

Es que de las dos, con la que has estado más tiempo y has compartido más cosas ha sido Nami, además es la que más se acerca a tu edad de las dos Luffy.

¡En el amor la edad no importa Ussop! – Dijo un Franky alegre de que Luffy y Robin se besaran.

Bueno Luffy, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que estés enfadado con ella? – Preguntó un interesado Ussop que le intrigaba la respuesta que podría decirle Luffy.

Es que pasó una cosa después de eso. – Dijo un Luffy más serio.

¿Qué paso aniki? – Preguntó Franky.

Después de cenar estaba en la cubierta. – Dijo Luffy. – Pero entonces apareció Robin y…

* * *

><p>En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá quién es esa persona y qué pasó con Luffy y Robin después de la cena.<p>

PD: Lamento no poder hacer los capítulos más largos pero estoy adaptandome a otra forma de escribirlos, lo comprobaréis si os pasais por mis otros fics.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Se acaba el misterio, ¿la perdonará?**

_Luffy y Robin daban explicaciones a las preguntas que les hacían, Robin le explicaba a Nami y Chopper porqué se comportaba así, mientras Luffy…_

Después de cenar estaba en la cubierta. – Dijo Luffy. – Pero entonces apareció Robin y…

Flashback

¿Puedo hacerte compañía Luffy? – Preguntó Robin.

Si Robin, siéntate aquí. – Dijo Luffy mientras señalaba a su derecha.

_Robin actuaba de forma extraña, estaba ruborizada por alguna razón que no podía entender Luffy, entonces le preguntó una cosa…_

Lu-Luffy, lo que pasó antes, - Dijo Robin nerviosamente.- Qui-quiero decir lo del juego, yo…

¡Gracias Robin no podría haber ganado de no ser por ti! – La interrumpió Luffy mientras sonreía alegremente al recordar la victoria.

Pues Luffy yo te quería preguntar una cosa. – Dijo Robin. - ¿Qué piensas de mí?

¡Pues que eres muy inteligente y una gran compañera! – Dijo con su típica risa.

¿Solo eso? – Preguntó Robin.

¿Hay algo más? – Preguntó Luffy tras la pregunta de Robin.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Él tenía razón! ¡Tú nunca te fijas en nada! ¡Eres un idiota! – Dijo Robin con lágrimas en los ojos mientras salía corriendo hacia su habitación.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? – Se preguntó Luffy al ver correr a Robin.

Fin del Flashback.

Y por eso estoy enfadado con ella, porque me insultó sin ningún motivo y hoy vuelve a insultarme. – Dijo Luffy con un tono serio.

Pero Luffy, ¿quién es ÉL? – Preguntó Franky.

No lo se Franky. – Dijo Luffy mientras pensaba en el culpable.

¿Pero no crees que te pasaste un poco con ella Luffy? – Dijo Ussop. – Quizás ella tiene sus motivos para insultarte y tú no te das cuenta.

Tal vez he sido un poco duro Ussop, pero, si tiene motivos para insultarme, creo que debería decírmelos. – Le respondió Luffy.

_De pronto alguien tocó la puerta…_

¡Luffy! ¡Soy Zoro voy a entrar! – Dijo el espadachín extrañamente preocupado.

¿Qué pasa Zoro? – Preguntó Ussop.

¡Franky, Ussop! ¡Largaos de aquí ahora! Tengo que contarle algo a Luffy. – Dijo Zoro muy serio.

¡Vale está bien no te enfades! – Gritó Ussop mientras abría la puerta.

Dime lo que pasa Zoro, ¿pasa algo? – Preguntó Luffy.

_Zoro esperó hasta que Ussop y Franky salieran de la habitación para empezar a hablar._

Luffy, antes de responderte, quiero que me respondas tú ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Zoro, Luffy solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. - ¿Tú sientes algo por Nami? – Preguntó Zoro que miraba como Luffy ponía una cara muy extraña.

¿Pero qué dices Zoro? ¡Nami es solo mi nakama! – Gritó Luffy haciendo que Zoro temiera lo peor por la respuesta a la siguiente pregunta.

Lo siento Luffy, pero siempre me pareció que te gustaba Nami por todo lo que haces para salvarla y… - Zoro no terminó de hablar.

¿Y qué? – Preguntó Luffy.

Luffy, ¿A ti te gusta Robin? – Preguntó Zoro con un mal presentimiento de la respuesta de Luffy.

Bueno, creo que sí, pero nunca dañaré nuestra amistad. – Dijo Luffy apenado.

¡Maldición! – Gritó Zoro.

¿Qué pasa Zoro? – Le preguntó Luffy tras oír al espadachín.

Yo lo siento Luffy, creo que todo esto es culpa mía. – Dijo Zoro rascándose la cabeza como si no tuviera que ver en el tema.

¿Qué has hecho Zoro? – Preguntó Luffy sin saber porqué Zoro se culpaba de la situación.

Verás Luffy, yo pensé que te gustaba Nami, y como veía a Robin cerca decidí interferir. – Dijo Zoro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿A qué te refieres con interferir? ¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó Luffy alzando la voz.

Tranquilo Luffy. – Dijo Zoro. – Te lo contaré todo.

Flashback.

_Luffy acababa de abandonar el barco buscando a los demás, Robin se dirigía a su cuarto, pero de pronto…_

¡Robin espera! – Dijo el espadachín.

¿Qué quieres espadachín-san? – Preguntó Robin al ver que la llamaba.

¡Quiero que dejes a Luffy! ¡Él no se fijará en ti! – Dijo Zoro enfadado.

¿Y tú cómo sabes que Luffy no se fijará en mí? – Preguntó Robin intentando mantener la calma.

¡Porque a él le gusta Nami! – Gritó Zoro que veía como Robin se quedaba pálida al oír eso. – Por eso dudo que se fije en ti.

¿Acaso él te dijo que le gustaba Nami? – Dijo Robin conteniendo sus lágrimas, aunque le costaba mucho, demasiado.

No, no me lo dijo, pero, se ve a simple vista que él ve a Nami de una forma distinta. – Dijo Zoro convencido. – Aunque si quieres ver que no se fija el ti, pregúntale que piensa de ti, seguro que no te dirá nada más que eres una gran compañera o algo por el estilo.

¡Lo haré! Y estoy segura de que me dirá algo más. – Dijo Robin mientras se iba a la biblioteca para leer.

Fin del Flashback.

¡PORQUE LO HAS HECHO! – Gritó Luffy de repente pillando desprevenido a Zoro por lo que dio un brinco.

Lo siento Luffy, pero parecías más cercano a Nami. – Dijo Zoro mientras se iba y cerraba la puerta.

_En el momento en el que Zoro entró a la habitación de Luffy, Robin terminaba de explicar lo sucedido…_

Y después de insultarle me fui corriendo a mi habitación. – Dijo Robin triste al recordarlo. – ¡Por eso me comporté así! ¡No tenía otra solución! Si el no me quería, no tenía fuerzas para continuar a su lado. – Dijo Robin mientras lloraba.

¡Maldito Zoro! ¡Se lo haré pagar! – Dijo Nami furiosa.

Nami-san, ¿a ti no te gusta Luffy? – Preguntó extrañada Robin al oír su respuesta.

Verás Robin, al principio creí que me gustaba. – Dijo Nami.- Pero, un día, yo me declaré.

Flashback.

Luffy, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? – Preguntó Nami con la cara completamente roja.

¿Qué quieres Nami? – Preguntó Luffy esperando la respuesta de la navegante.

¿Tú sientes algo por mí? – Preguntó ansiosa Nami que quería que le respondiera al instante.

Tras unos minutos de silencio Luffy respondió. – Nami, tu siempre serás como una hermana para mí, no creo que sienta algo más, ya tengo sentimientos hacia otra persona, además. – No pudo continuar porque Nami le interrumpió.

¿Por qué Luffy? ¡Yo te quiero! – Gritó Nami llorando sin parar.

Nami, no creo que me quieras. – Respondió Luffy, lo que hizo que Nami se enfadara.

¿Cómo que no te quiero? – Gritó Nami que aún lloraba.

Porque si me quisieras, ya habrías entendido mis sentimientos. – Respondió Luffy.

_Esa respuesta le abrió los ojos a Nami, ella solo se había encaprichado de Luffy, nunca tomó en cuenta sus sentimientos._

¡Gracias Luffy! Por haberme abierto los ojos. – Le dijo mientras le abrazaba.

No hay de qué shishishishihsi. – Respondió Luffy con su típica sonrisa.

Fin del Flashback.

Robin, Luffy tiene sentimientos hacia ti desde hace tiempo, creo que no te dijo nada solo porque no quería romper vuestra amistad. – Dijo Nami.

¿De verdad? – Preguntó Robin a lo que Nami simplemente asintió. - ¡Entonces lo estropeé todo! – Dijo Robin que no había parado de llorar.

Robin, creo que si te disculpas se solucionará todo. – Dijo Nami mientras la abrazaba para intentar que dejara de llorar.

¡Si es por eso seguro que te perdona Robin! – Dijo Chopper más alegre que antes.

¿Estáis seguros de que me perdonará? – Dijo Robin mientras seguía llorando.

¡Pues claro Robin! Luffy te perdonará si fue por esa tontería. - Dijo Nami mientras sonreía.

_En otra parte del barco…_

Ya llegamos a la isla, vamos a avisar a los demás. - Dijo Ussop mientras Sanji había terminado de preparar las maletas con la comida.

¡Chicos ya hemos llegado a la isla! – Gritó Franky.

Pero el problema es que Robin-san se irá en esta isla. – Dijo Brook.

Eso no lo sabemos todavía Brook, ya has oído lo que nos dijeron Franky y Ussop, puede que hable con ella. – Dijo Sanji con esperanza de que se arreglaran las cosas.

Estoy seguro de que lo hará. – Dijo Zoro mientras se ponía la maleta.

¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso Zoro? – Le preguntó Ussop intrigado.

Porque les dejaremos solos en el barco. – Dijo Zoro. – Y porque me lo dijo antes de salir de su habitación.

Flashback.

Lo siento Luffy, pero parecías más cercano a Nami. – Dijo Zoro mientras se iba y cerraba la puerta.

¡Espera Zoro! – Gritó Luffy.

¿Qué quieres Luffy? – Preguntó Zoro.

Hablaré con ella pero tienen que dejarnos solos. – Dijo Luffy, Zoro asintió y se fue con los demás.

Fin del Flashback.

_En ese instante Chopper y Nami cogieron sus maletas y fueron con los demás a la isla dejando a solas al capitán y a la arqueóloga.  
><em>

_En la habitación de Robin…_

Flashback.

Pero Nami, ¿si se van a la isla cómo hablaré con Luffy? – Preguntó Robin nerviosa al saber que estaban a punto de llegar.

Solo quédate aquí, Luffy te vendrá a buscar ya sea para hablar o no, de todas formas, si quieres hablar él te escuchará. – Dijo Nami mientras se iba.

Fin del Flashback.

Espero que Nami-san tenga razón. – Pensó Robin.

_De repente alguien tocó la puerta._

Robin, soy Luffy, ¿puedo pasar? – Preguntó Luffy. – Ya sé que te dije que te irías en esta isla pero quiero hablar al menos por última vez contigo.

Si Luffy entra. – Dijo Robin nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer.

Robin, yo lo siento mucho, no se la razón por la cual me insultaste pero, si estás molesta por algo que te he hecho, dímelo, después ya te podrás marchar si quieres. – Dijo Luffy con tristeza.

Luffy, yo no me quiero marchar, te insulté porque. – Robin no terminó de hablar.

¿Por qué Robin? Quiero saberlo. – Dijo insistente Luffy.

¡Porque te quiero Luffy! – Gritó Robin, esa declaración dejó sin habla a Luffy. – Te quiero, siempre te he querido, pero tú no te das cuenta, y… - Luffy impidió que continuara tapándole la boca.

Robin. – Dijo Luffy mientras le quitába la mano de la boca. - Yo... - Luffy se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos antes de seguir. – Robin yo te quiero, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero, no te lo dije, porque no quería romper nuestra amistad.

¡Entonces lo que me dijo Nami era verdad! – Pensó Robin.

Y no quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes conmigo Robin. - Dijo Luffy, Robin empezó a llorar de alegría y abrazó a Luffy.

¡Siempre estaré contigo Luffy! ¡No pienso separarme de ti nunca! – Gritó Robin.

_Ante el asombro de la reacción de Robin, Luffy actuó por instinto y besó a Robin._

¡Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti Robin! – Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa muy grande. – Por lo que estaré a tu lado para siempre. - Dijo mientras la volvía a besar.

_Era un día tranquilo en el Thousand Sunny, bueno, lo era, porque, el capitán y la arqueóloga se pelearon y se declararon en ese día que parecía tranquilo._

Fin.

Espero que les guste el final y que dejen reviews con sus impresiones sobre este fic. PD: Para los que siguen mis fics, aunque no creo que sean muchos xD, les aviso que el 29/08/11 publicaré la primera parte de un nuevo fic titulado: **Casi lo pierdo todo**.


End file.
